


Rough Trade, Atlantis Style

by logans_girl2001



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/pseuds/logans_girl2001
Summary: Lorne has something Rodney wants but Rodney's not sure he's willing to pay Lorne's price.





	Rough Trade, Atlantis Style

"So what's it gonna be, Doc?" He shakes the package in his hand and just like an addict jonesing for his next fix, my eyes are glued to it. "It's the last one. For several months."

He's not saying anything I don't know but dammit! I _need_ what he's holding. If only his price wasn't so high.

"C'mon, Doc." He leans closer and lower his voice. "Ya know ya wanna. It's the good stuff. From Hawai'i." His grin widens and he wiggles his eyebrows. "Besides, it's not like you haven't done it before." And now I have confirmation that the gossip mill is alive and well within the walls of Atlantis.

I frown, open my mouth and close it again. I can't say what I'm thinking, not until I talk to my boyfriend. While he is very understanding of the arrangement I have with the female population, I don't know how he'd feel about me extending it to the men. Especially Major Lorne. "I'll have to think about it." The words feel heavy in my mouth.

I really want what he's offering, there won't be any for nearly a year (or longer) due to the _Daedalus_ needing repairs.

He nods. "Okay. Just know that it might not be here when you come back." With a shrug he steps back so that the door will slide closed between us.

Dread is settling like a brick in my gut. I turn and go in search of my boyfriend. At this point I'm not sure if I want him to say I can do what Lorne has asked in exchange for the coffee or not.

Hunting Ronon down is usually fairly easy because he's almost always in one of very few places.

I begin my search in the gym since it's the place he's found most often. Except today. The Marines, who are nursing minor injuries (mostly bruises and bruised egos), tell me I just missed him.

Next is the mess. It's taco Tuesday and he loves tacos. But the mess staff say he hasn't been in since his mid-morning meal.

A peek in some of the spots he frequents less often doesn't yield any results, either. Frowning, I come to the conclusion that he doesn't want to be found. And that means that I'm gonna have a hell of a time finding him today.

Knowing that to continue to search will only frustrate me further, and possibly lead to an argument when I do finally find him, I decide to head to my quarters and resume my search later; obviously forgetting I can always call him over the comms.

Grumbling to myself, I enter my room and jump a little, barely biting back a startled scream, when I see him sitting on my bed. "'bout time you got here, McKay."

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." He's been spending way too much time with Sheppard because I can hear the unspoken 'duh' at the end of his sentence.

"Why didn't you call?" I walk over to my desk, slipping my jacket off and tossing it over the back of my chair.

"Why didn't you?"

Turning to face him, I just shrug. "Didn't think of it."

"Did you get that coffee from Lorne?"

My back stiffens and my frown deepens. "No." He blinks at how sharp my tone is.

One of his brows quirks when I don't explain. I'm just annoyed enough to keep my mouth firmly shut. And he's learned just how stubborn I can be over the course of our relationship so we engage in a staring contest while he attempts to wait me out. I lift my chin and he gives in with a sigh. "So, what was Lorne's price for your precious coffee?"

I press my lips tightly together and turn my back. Now that the time has come, I find the words sticking in my throat but knowing that if I don't tell him I won't get what I so desperately want.

"McKay." If I didn't know better, I'd think Sheppard was here; Ronon's tone is so similar to how Sheppard says my name in the field when I start babbling. "What did he want in exchange?"

I take a deep fortifying breath before turning to face him again. Only to find he's no longer sitting on my bed; he's moved closer. So close, in fact, that I have to take a step back in order to make eye contact with him. "Me," I finally answer him. "Lorne wants me."

"Huh." He rocks back on his heels. "And just how does he want you?"

"You're not against it?" I can't believe this. Not that he's overly jealous, or even a little bit jealous, but I never actually thought he'd agree to me fucking another man.

When we first got together he never came out and asked me to not fuck other men; it just kinda happened naturally. A few of the men did express regret in no longer being able to trade with me in that way but they all understood.

I was concerned about my arrangement with the female population of Atlantis at first, but he didn't mind; so long as he could watch and then later participate. And of course the women didn't mind his presence.

As for Lorne's request… well, let's just say I really thought he'd object. And here he is asking for details?

"Depends." He shrugs. "Same rules as with the women. If he can't accept that…" Another shrug and I know that the rest of that sentence refers to the coffee like beans we found about a year ago.

Just the thought of having to drink the swill that is made when those beans are brewed makes me gag.

"He wants to tie me naked to the bed and ride my cock until he passes out." I can feel the heat of a blush rushing up my body.

Ronon takes my hand and leads me over to the bed. "And how do you feel about that?" I do not like to be tied down and Ronon knows it.

"Well." I have to stop to collect the thoughts that scatter when Ronon kneels down in front of me to remove my shoes and socks. "You know how I feel about being tied down. As much as I want that fucking coffee - it's _Kona_ , it's from _Hawai'i_! - I'm not sure I want to be used like that."

"Uh-huh." He's moved on to my belt and suddenly it's difficult to breathe. "Are you willing to let him if I'm there?" The thought of him and Lorne using me as a sex toy has my erection all but bursting out of my boxers and into his hand as he pulls them down. He chuckles. "And I think I have my answer." He lifts my shirt and places a kiss to my lower abdomen. A shiver skips down my spine at the feel of his beard against my skin.

It feels like it's been days instead of just hours since we last had sex. And the way he's undressing me isn't helping.

"Ronon." His name comes out all breathy and broken. "Please."

"Patience, McKay." He stands and strips down to his undergarments just as slowly as he stripped me.

When he reaches for me I have a very, _very_ brief moment of doubt that he's only with me for the sex. It's not like he'd be the first. I discovered very quickly in high school that if I gave it up then I didn’t get bullied and I'm more than a little ashamed to say that it became my go to move when meeting someone who looked like they would bully me.

"Ronon," I whisper as he lowers me to the bed.

"Sh…" He kisses the corner of my mouth. "You don't sleep enough. We can discuss this later."

"But it might not be available later."

"Then you'll just have to do without it, won't you?" He presses a kiss to the underside of my jaw, his beard rough against my skin.

I huff a breath and settle against his chest when he rolls to his back with my tucked against his side. Over the years, I've learned that there is just no arguing with him or changing his mind once he's decided on something.

Sleep is most definitely not something I expected to happen. I fully planned on lying next to him until he fell asleep and then getting up and working some more. But he was right, as he sometimes is, and I obviously needed to sleep because I wake a couple of hours later feeling much better, definitely more rested. It used to piss me off that he can make me rest or eat or whatever he thinks I need with such ease, but now I know it's just him showing how much he cares and me being unable to resist for long.

I know I should be very annoyed that I actually fell asleep but I find I can't hold onto it due to him slowly stroking my cock through my boxers. "I'm awake," I say, just in case he's being gentle so as to not wake me.

"I know." His voice rumbles through me all the way to my toes. My cock twitching in his hand causes him to chuckle.

"Bastard," I mutter, rolling to my back. "How is it that you know my triggers so well?"

"Well,-" He leans over and lifts my shirt so he can lick my left nipple. "-you are an open book. All anyone ever has to do is pay attention."

When he throws one leg over my hips so he can straddle me, I lose the ability to speak but it comes back when he takes my right nipple between his teeth and gently bites down, Although I think I'm being too generous in saying my ability to speak has returned when the word that comes out is one devoid of vowels.

My current predicament is obviously amusing him, judging by how he keeps chuckling softly.

He leans up and presses kisses to my lips while slipping one hand into my shorts. I gasp when he wraps his fingers around me and squeezes.

"Ro-" his name takes way too much effort right now. But I needn't have bothered trying because before I can even think of trying again, he's shifting enough to remove the last of our clothes.

"Don't you have a saying about good things coming to those who wait?" It never ceases to amaze me how he can talk so normally in moments like this. All I can currently do is utter nonsensical words that are more sound than anything, so I just nod.

His smirk is blinding. "And now, your reward."

He scoots down until he's kneeling between my legs. I love watching him blow me so I grab the pillows and stack them under my head.

Ronon can never be rushed in anything but especially not when giving a blow job. And, it seems, that he has decided to go at glacial seed today.

He starts by kissing his way up my inner right thigh, dragging his beard very lightly over my cock and then kissing down my left thigh to my knee. Then he nuzzles behind my balls where he places a chaste kiss. By this point I just want him to fuck me. While I love when he blows me, I love being fucked by his big cock even more. And right now I'm sure I'll come the second he takes my dick in his mouth which will, of course, deny me the pleasure of him sucking my brains out through my dick.

But he's not here to fuck me. Not this time at least. So he takes my balls, one at a time, into his mouth where he sucks and licks and generally makes sure they receive as much attention as he's about to give to my cock.

At this point, I'm sure I'm going to die (but at least I'll go with a smile) which will be so very sad for the rest of the universe, losing such a brilliant mind as mine.

When he _finally_ turns his attention to my straining erection, I'm not sure if it's such a good thing after all.

The teasing continues with him running the flat of his tongue up my length to the head where he suckles just enough to get the drop of pre-come and then he's making patterns with the tip of his tongue on the way back down.

I frantically grab at the sheets to keep myself from grabbing his head and forcing him to take all of me down his throat.

He goes back to the tip several times to collect the pre-come collecting there but never takes more than that. I can't keep my hips from bucking up into the moist heat of his mouth but he expertly holds me down with an arm across my lower abdomen.

When he starts the whole thing over, including biting my nipples, I whimper low in the back of my throat. He laughs softly and whispers, "Patience, Rodney." before going back to tormenting me.

I'm very nearly positive I'm going to either pass out due to lack of oxygen or die from being held on the edge for so long. A guy can't really die from blue balls, can he? And so when he finally - _finally_ \- takes all of me down his throat, it's all I can do to not lose it right then and there.

My relief is short lived as I quickly realize that he's going to tease the ever loving fuck out of me here too by swallowing me as slowly as he can.

When he finally has his nose pressed to my abdomen, he swallows once, twice, three times, before slowly pulling up and swirling his tongue around me the whole way.

At the tip he curls his tongue in such a way that makes it feel like there's more than one person licking me.

Then with a scrape of teeth, he's swallowing me again.

And so goes the next several minutes with him stopping only once to start all over again starting with my nipples.

I am so fucking ready to come by the time he actually lets me that my vision greys out for several long seconds.

When I can see again, I reach for him and he comes easily into my arms. "Damn, that was good."

I love this man's laugh, especially when it's his satisfied with himself and life in general laugh. Which, luckily, he only laughs after he's taken me apart so expertly as he did just now.

"Do I need…" I wave my hand in a vague gesture.

"What do you think, McKay?" He presses closer and I can feel the evidence that he most definitely _does not_ need any assistance with his own orgasm. Which is a good thing because I think he broke me because I find I'm extremely loose limbed right now.

It's times like this that I wonder if he jerks himself while blowing me or if he does it after I've passed out. But it's one question I'll never get the answer to because I refuse to ask it.

"So,-" I roll from the bed. "-about Lorne's price."

When I reach for my clothes he stops me with a harshly spoken 'stop'. I turn to frown at him. He's never once used that tone with me. Sheppard has used it multiple times, but he's the team leader. "Lorne's on duty now. We'll have to wait until morning."

"Oh." I drop the article of clothing in my hands and crawl back onto the bed. "So, you want to watch?"

"No. I want to participate."

I blink at him trying to figure out how that'll work since Lorne wants to fuck himself on my cock. "But…"

"No more tonight, Rodney. Sleep. We'll discuss this tomorrow with Lorne."

All my life sleep - true sleep - has been elusive due to my brain not having an off button. It's something I truly hate about myself. Especially at times like this when I'm sharing my bed. "I can hear you thinking." Ronon sighs and rolls over to press his face to my bare shoulder. "Do you need to work?"

"No." I wiggle until I'm more settled under the covers. "Just can't get my brain to shut off. You know this."

"Mmhm," he hums and I know he's mostly asleep.

And I hate him a little for his ability to fall asleep so fast. I also envy him the ability to stay asleep all night instead of sleeping (like I do) in fits of two or three hours.

Eventually I do fall asleep and for the first time in too long, it's deep and restful.

The next morning, we meet Lorne in his quarters for breakfast.

"You're in luck, Doc." Lorne ushers us inside. "I still have the coffee."

"That's why we're here." I turn to Ronon who just blinks at me. "In case you weren't aware, Ronon and I are in a relationship." Lorne nods in a way that tells me it's not exactly the secret I like to think it is. "Him and I have an arrangement." I pause to take a breath and to gather my thoughts. "He likes to watch."

"And sometimes participate," Ronon says.

"I am aware of your arrangement." We sit down at the table and dig into the food spread out before us.

I frown deeply at the news that people have been gossiping about me. "As long as you don't mind, I gladly accept your price for the coffee."

Lorne rubs his chin and looks thoughtful. "Hm. I'll have to give it some thought because of how I want you, Doc."

I swallow the last of my toast. "Okay. How about we meet in my quarters tonight for dinner and discuss it some more?"

Ronon leans back in his chair and slowly chews his last bite of food while looking at Lorne like he'd love to eat him next. If I didn't know that Ronon cares for me, I'd be worried. Aw, hell, who am I kidding? Ronon's too good for me and I know it. For the first time since Ronon and I started our relationship, I'm truly worried that he's about to end it. And Lorne is looking back as if the feeling were mutual. 

"Shall I leave the two of you alone?" I know my tone is sharp but I really couldn't care less.

They both turn to frown at me. "Why would you do that?" Ronon leans over and presses a kiss to my lips, his tongue darting out to lick a dab of jelly from the corner of my mouth. "You're the reason we're here."

"Yeah, Doc. Ronon's just the icing on the McKay cake, as it were." A stupid, infectious grin spreads across Lorne's face at his joke.

"So, tonight? My quarters?"

"Yeah, sure, Doc." A yawn breaks off the last word. "Now, if y'all'll excuse me, I need some sleep."

"Sure, thing." Ronon hauls me up from my chair and starts pushing me out the door. "Sleep well."

Ronon, as usual, has to come get me from my lab that evening. We arrive at my quarters at the same time as Lorne. Luckily he had the presence of mind to stop by the mess first and grab a little of everything on offer.

"Thank you, Major." I swipe my hand to open the door. "Please, come in. You can set the food on the table over there." I wave my hand in the general direction of my table.

"Um, no offense, Doc, but exactly _where_ on the table should I put it?"

I turn to frown at him, only to find that the table is completely covered in Ancient tech, discarded clothes that probably need washing, and other things that have a home that isn't the dining table. "Oh, uh,-" I hasten forward to lift a pile of clothes off the table and frantically look around for a place to put it. Ronon saves me by taking the pile from my arms and tossing it in the hamper. "-there!"

Lorne chuckles and sets the trays down. "Shall we eat first?" He sits down and pushes a box to the side, pausing momentarily when it lights up at his touch. "That will never not freak me out."

"Sheppard seems to enjoy it."

"Yeah, well, I think we all know that Colonel Sheppard is just a twelve year-old boy in a forty year-old man's body."

I shrug and nod. "True. But we're not here to talk about him." Ronon begins placing plates in front of me and I don't even hesitate before digging in.

The conversation is mostly small talk while we eat and the closer we get to being finished, the more anxious I feel. I've never actually discussed sex with anyone before; outside of the discussion Ronon and I had about how I acquire certain items, that is.

Finally, Lorne takes his last bite and leans back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. I quickly swallow my bite and also sit back, only with my hands clenched together in my lap. Ronon just slouches like it's an everyday occurrence to discuss how some guy is going to fuck you and your boyfriend.

"So,-" Lorne's drawl is a near perfect imitation of Sheppard's when he's trying to get the natives to not see us as a threat. "-how do you see this happening, Ronon?"

"Well, there are a number of ways but based on how you've already stated you want him-" Ronon nods his head at me. "-I can only think of one that'll work. Unless you want to go for more than one round with the first one being just you two."

Lorne gets a thoughtful look on his face as if he never considered it being more than a quick one-time thing. "I think I could be persuaded to stay for several hours for this." Lorne tilts his head and chews the inside of his cheek. "It's a good thing I make the duty roster. I can give the three of us a day or two off together."

I'm actually speechless. Here I was thinking I'd be getting laid tonight by Lorne and Ronon and now I'm gonna have to wait a few days to a week.

"Um,-" I clear my throat. "-about the coffee?"

"Hm?" Lorne looks up from where he's scribbling on a note pad. "Oh! Oh, yeah, sure. Here ya go." He hands over the bag that I hadn't even noticed until now. "Try to not drink it all at once, yeah?" He winks and then with a wave is gone.

"What-what just happened?" I turn to find Ronon grinning at me like I'm the funniest thing he's ever seen. "What!?"

"Oh, nothing." He stands and starts stacking the plates back on the trays. "Just, I've never seen anyone run around you like that. Lorne and I had a complete conversation about how our time with him will go and you totally missed it!" He snickers and heads for the door with both trays in hand.

"Wait, what!?" I jump up and follow him, thoroughly confused.

"Yeah. Him and I decided just how it'll go."

"And I don't get a say?"

He shrugs, stopping just shy of the door to the mess. "Shoulda paid attention, McKay."

"But-" The words dry up in my throat because I have no idea what to say. I have never missed a conversation where the topic was me. And to know that I've missed one that was about having sex _with_ me is humiliating.

When he enters the mess, I choose not to follow. The population of Atlantis already knows too much about my personal life.

Lorne isn't able to get us all a couple of days off together for several weeks. When the day arrives, I find myself more nervous than I've ever been. Not even my first trip through the gate was this nerve-wracking. 

Ronon, the bastard, is as calm as he always is. We decide to spend our time off in Ronon's room since it has the biggest bed and is in a very out of the way corner which will afford us the utmost in privacy.

"You need to calm down, McKay. It'll all be fine."

"What are you talking about? I am calm."

"Really?" He nods at the pile of tech littering the table in front of me, proving just how much of a nervous wreck I am.

I push the gizmo I've been fiddling with away and stand, wiping my hands on my pants legs. "It's just this is a first for me."

His gaze snaps up from where he's cleaning his gun. "You've never had a threesome with two men before?"

"No. And until you, I'd never had a threesome with another man and a woman before either." I clear my throat and twist my hands together. "Believe it or not but I don't really have that much experience with anything other than casual sex."

His brows lower over his nose. "I'm not sure what you mean."

I begin to pace a little circle while telling my story. "Well, I was more than a few years younger than my classmates and quickly discovered that if I offered no strings sex, I'd be excepted more. And I didn't have to wonder if people were just using me to help them cheat or whatever." A quick look at his face shows that he's very good at keeping what he's thinking off his face. "When I graduated, I figured that if sex made life easier in high school and college, then it would do the same in the real world. And it did. But no one wanted more than just sex. And my brain. So, all this-" I wave my arms to indicated everything. "-is foreign to me."

He smiles and reaches for me, pulling me to stand between his knees when I take his hand. "You know I've been in love once before. But even so, this is new for me too."

"You've never said it." I try to keep the lonely little boy from revealing himself but it's difficult while looking into his eyes.

"Neither have you." He stands and when I go to step back to give him room he pulls me back so that our bodies are touching shoulders to toes. "I love you, Rodney."

"I love you, too, Ronon." 

Just as our lips touch, the door chime sounds. "Think he'll let us call this off?" Ronon asks before giving a curt 'come', allowing Lorne to enter the room.

I turn to look at Lorne. "Yeah, I doubt it."

Lorne looks like sex personified. He's changed out of his uniform and into a pair of tight jeans with an equally tight white tee shirt tucked behind his belt buckle. "Evening, guys." His smile is infectious.

He steps further into the room, letting the door slide shut behind him. "I thought I'd bring an ice breaker." He holds up a bottle of something that is most likely alcoholic. "Unless you want to get right down to it." His shrug says he doesn't care either way.

Ronon and I share a look and come to an agreement. Moving forward as one, we approach Lorne. I take the bottle from him and place it on the table while Ronon begins to undress him.

"Ah, getting right to it. I can get behind that." Grabbing his face, I shut him up with a deep kiss. And then Ronon and I both spend the next couple of days making sure he can't say much of anything.


End file.
